


Call It What You Want

by rispacooper



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awesome Caitlin, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Demisexual Character, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pansexual Character, PolyFrogs, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was warm and pinned down, strong thighs over his legs, arms across his chest. He had one hand over Nurse’s heart, the other under the pillow somewhere. C was pressed along his back, their knees tucked together, and he was breathing in soft puffs behind Will’s ear. </p><p>It wasn’t that small of a bed, really, until three full grown hockey players crashed on it. Which might explain why their bodies were tangled together so closely. </p><p>Or it might not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be loving smut, but it's honestly just fluff. So much fluff. 
> 
>  
> 
> These characters are not mine. They belong to <3 Ngozi. <3

The autumn sun crept through the blinds, creating a rosy-gold glow behind his eyelids. It was probably late afternoon, which meant his nap had lasted longer than he’d meant it to, and yet Will didn’t feel any urge to sit up or reach for his laptop. He shifted to get more pillow beneath his cheek, and the tip of his nose brushed warm skin. The spot that smelled of aftershave and clean sweat, so he nuzzled it, and then released a small sigh at the soft chuckle from above him. 

So someone else was awake. That seemed really unfair with everything so comfortable. Will took another, deeper breath, and slowly arched against the heat at his back. He heard that chuckle again, which almost made him frown, because it wasn’t that funny. “’S’comfy, asshole,” he mumbled, and then shivered when he couldn’t stretch because of the throw of limbs over him. 

He was warm and pinned down, strong thighs over his legs, arms across his chest. He had one hand over Nurse’s heart, the other under the pillow somewhere. C was pressed along his back, their knees tucked together, and he was breathing in soft puffs behind Will’s ear. 

Will woke up a little more, shaking off the exhaustion of studying, workouts, and practice as he tried to focus on what time it was. He was somewhere between cool and too warm, patches of sunlight fighting with the fact that they hadn’t bothered with a blanket when they’d passed out on his tiny dorm bed. 

It wasn’t that small of a bed, really, until three full grown hockey players crashed on it. Which might explain why their bodies were tangled together so closely. 

Or it might not.

Will blinked, then moved his head out from under Nursey’s chin. Derek’s eyes were starry with sleep and fondness. They were also full of amusement. Will felt new heat sweep through him. He really wanted to frown, but the hand on his stomach, and Derek’s arm across his ribs, stopped him. 

He twisted around to stare into Chowder’s beaming face for a second before flushing even hotter and turning back toward Nursey. “Surrounded,” he whispered, in a way that was embarrassingly not a complaint at all. The amusement in Nursey’s eyes spread to his mouth, which turned up in a grin. His hair was a mess, squashed on one side, and yet still a tempting dark cloud above his stupidly angelic face. The sight was as unfairly pretty as the autumn sunshine lighting up C’s eyes and cheekbones, making his skin glow with inviting warmth. 

Will closed his eyes to both of them. He was too sleepy and too comfortable to deal with pretty people, especially when one of them had a way of looking sad when he thought Will was upset, and the other one… also did that. And then Will couldn’t stand that they were upset, and he’d start to think that he’d do anything to fix what was wrong, even if nothing was wrong, and sometimes he’d have, um, sort of unusual, passing thoughts about what _anything_ might mean, and then he get confused and red-faced and guilty, and then _he_ would be upset. 

When he didn’t move away or get up, he felt a slight easing of tension he hadn’t noticed was there before, and Nurse gave a little pleased sigh. Will would have scowled, or said something, but it was easier to hide his blushing face in Nursey’s shoulder. Curling up against Nursey was familiar—new, still, but also familiar. And, while not exactly a secret, now also something Chowder got to see. 

If that’s what Nurse had been tense about, despite his pretense of calm, then he should knock it off. Unless he’d been worried about Will’s reaction to waking up like this, which meant he thought Will was going to panic or get defensive about finding himself sandwiched between his two best friends. As if Will was still the guy he’d been freshman year, and not the guy who’d stared at Nursey with a pounding heart before kissing him in the middle of a late night study session in Nursey’s room, and then given Nurse a very awkward, not quite-virginal blowjob before falling asleep in his arms.

And then avoided him for two days afterward, but that had been more embarrassment about the quality of the bj, and insecurity convincing Will that Derek had probably sat through it out of pity—which really was underestimating Nurse as both a thoughtful person and a romantic, poetic idiot. It also said a lot about how they had issues to work on. 

So, okay, Derek was understandably thinking Will might freak out about this. They hadn’t meant to pass out together, after all. That was something the three of them normally only did when wasted, and then in much grosser places than Will’s bed, so no one usually lingered when they woke up. Also no one was hungover, and post-workout showers meant C and Derek smelled amazing, like clean water and soap and cologne. And Will… kind of liked that Chowder was here, that he got to see. He liked it so much it was probably better to lie there and not say a word in case it all spilled out. The napping together was enough, anyway, nice. 

More than nice, really, but Nurse was the poet here. C would have said ‘swawesome. And Will wasn’t good with words, so…. 

He let out a breath, and relaxed back against Chris. 

“Killin’ me.” Nursey lifted the hand splayed over Will’s ribs and curved it along Will’s jaw. The short, soft kiss made Will open his eyes, or maybe that was C’s startled, hot exhale against his ear.

Will shivered, cool where Nursey’s hand had been, warm where Nursey’s thumb brushed his cheek. C hadn’t moved, except to stretch his legs out, and once he did, Will followed him without thinking. He wasn’t cold, they were all fully dressed except for their shoes, but the tangle of C’s legs over his felt good in that way that Will hadn’t let himself think about much until lately, not just for the guy thing, but for the being a strong guy pinned down by another strong guy thing. The move made his t-shirt ride up a little over his stomach, and put him on his back, which wasn’t a big deal despite the small bed and his suddenly racing pulse, until he caught Derek and Chris exchanging a look over him. 

They might have been awake for a while, letting Will sleep. Nothing that hadn’t happened on the bus, on the couches in the library, but those had never involved a wide, excited, _heated_ smile on Chowder’s face, which was still so very close to his. They _had_ involved lots of that from Nursey of course, even before they’d been… together, in the way they were now, however that was. Nurse loved to watch Will sleep, which would have been creepy—still kind of was—except that Will didn’t think it was about Will being unconscious. It was about something else, trust maybe, or whatever he saw in Will’s face as Will woke up that made Nurse’s whole expression go gentle. 

Chris seemed about the same, only with a much bigger grin, and eyes of deep, rich brown. He had a soft mouth, too. Not that Will knew how C’s mouth felt, but it _looked_ soft, not all stupidly plush like Nursey’s, but inviting and not-quite pink. 

College had _really_ expanded Will’s horizons. He stared at Chris for another moment—at his mouth—and then belatedly back into his eyes. Then he gulped, probably turning a fiery red as he got hotter. He knew his face. He must have telegraphed his every thought to poor C, and he hadn’t meant to do that, not any of it. 

He parted his lips to speak, to say something, but then Chris inched closer. Not all the way, not enough for their lips to touch, but enough for shared air when Will took a shocked breath. C was still smiling, open and friendly, soft and warm. Their legs remained tangled. C’s palm was flat on Will’s stomach. There was barely any pressure at all, but Will wasn’t moving away. 

He reached out blindly for Nursey before turning his head to find him, and shuddered with instant, embarrassing arousal when Nurse bent his head to kiss the side of his neck, and then the edge of his mouth. Chowder’s pupils were big and dark, as if that was hot. Will felt the same way about Derek kissing him. Not that he thought _he_ was all that sexy, but Nursey was, and he especially seemed to like kissing Will. Even that first night, although Will had tried to convince himself otherwise. Derek had pulled him up and kissed him, almost everywhere, his mouth and his neck and his chest, even his ears. He’d said those blushes were half his. He continued to say that. 

They’d only been doing this a few weeks, in between classes and practice, games and studying. Not time for a lot of fooling around, but so much of it was kissing, slow and lingering, until Will was on his back and Derek was gazing down at him as if he’d never seen anything better. 

Will’s lips parted. He flicked his eyes up to meet Nursey’s, and then over to Chris before looking up at Nursey again. 

Smug and proud and turned on was a good look on him. All looks were good looks on him, but Will kind of forgot resistance when confronted with this, and the long, muscled body over him, and his mouth buzzing with what he wanted to do to it. He wanted to keep Derek that way, pleased with him and actually relaxed. 

He wanted to make Chris look like that too. Which was weird, right? C wasn’t his boyfriend, and Nursey—maybe—was. 

Will had questions, stubborn, confused words locked in his throat. Because he loved C, enough to take countless hits for him and stay up late with him working out code. He loved him so much he would visit the West Coast, someday, if Chris asked him to. He loved him in a way he was never going to say out loud, but he could feel it like the warmth of his body next to him. Will loved Nursey like that too. But he was also _in_ love with Nurse, and Chris was in love with Caitlin, and the only thing that kept Will from speaking was the knowledge that he’d said _love_ so many times in his own head that it obviously had to mean something. 

He hadn’t admitted that before, not even to himself, but he was in love with Derek Nurse, and Derek was—probably, hopefully—in love with him. They might even be boyfriends, which was a dumb secret to hold to his chest, but Will had done it anyway, and let himself be kissed, and held, and—though he would never say this out loud either—cherished. 

He shut his eyes, because that was a lot, and Nursey brushed his hair back from his forehead, although it wasn’t long enough to get into Will’s face yet. He cupped Will’s cheek too, curious, or worried, so Will opened his eyes to stare up into his stupid handsome face and his starry, lovestruck gaze. 

He thought, if he shook his head, or got up, then nothing would be different. He could. Derek was waiting, Derek _and_ Chris were waiting, careful and unusually silent, but if Will didn’t do anything, they’d probably move, get on with their day, and still be his friends. Maybe they had just wanted him to know that they wanted this, or maybe they’d known what he’d barely admitted to himself. 

Will looked to C, his body hot and his heart racing to see C’s lips were wet, and almost bitten. He shifted his hips restlessly, and caught Nurse’s smirk, but it didn’t matter because Will wanted that. He swallowed the spit in his hungry, watering, stupid mouth, and flushed probably hotter than the sun, and looked at Nurse as he nodded. 

“Holy shit, Will,” Nursey said breathlessly, as if he hadn’t expected that at all “Holy shit,” he said again, but softer now, and heavy, right before he pressed another kiss to the side of Will’s neck and then placed one hand on his stomach, right next to Chris’s. “Killin’ me.” His whisper was so adoring that Will shivered and turned his head, and there was Chowder, watching them with stunned, dark eyes. 

Their hands were on him. Chris kept his hand still, but Derek didn’t, pushing Will’s shirt up to his armpits and then tugging at his jeans, as if he needed Chris to see as much of Will’s skin as possible. He saw that every day in the locker room, but Will didn’t say that, because in the locker room, Nursey wasn’t climbing down to pepper kisses at his side, or to nose at the freckles around his belly button. 

Nursey climbed onto his knees a moment later, hands solid on Will’s hips to hold him still while he kissed his way across Will’s abs. Will wasn’t moving that much, just shivers, really, restless hitches upward toward Nursey’s mouth, but the hands on his hips were driving him crazy, somehow. Like too much or not enough, or maybe, maybe just how it would feel if Nursey held him that way when he fucked him. 

Will made a low noise, because they hadn’t done that, hadn’t even talked about it, Nursey over him and between his legs, and strong enough to hold him there, not that Will would want to move away. 

He swallowed again, and then bit his lip to keep from feeling empty, and that was weird, to feel _bereft_ in this moment, with the hot sting of Nurse’s teeth at his nipples, and Nursey settling between his thighs, and Chowder watching it all. Their jeans were on, and Nursey’s shirt was down, so Will dug his hands into Nurse’s shoulders, and moaned, and then nearly burst into flame at the small, answering sound next to his ear. 

“Oh wow.” Chris’s voice rasped in a way Will hadn’t heard from him before. He imagined Caitlin got to hear it, and shivered again, cock pounding, nipples peaking. He was probably beet red down to his shoulders, but Derek’s hands and mouth were hot, and Chris was starting to shift and hitch closer. He was hard too, right there against Will’s side, and Will’s mouth was so fucking empty. 

Will kissed him. He pressed their mouths together clumsily, with his hands still on Derek, and felt like he’d been waiting for that, for the first aggressive seconds of finally, _finally_ getting to kiss Chris, and then the frozen, breathless moment when C slid a hand into his hair to hold him still, and studied him seriously from not even an inch away. 

“But—” Will argued, and that was really all he had. C’s dick was getting hard, and his mouth was soft, and Will wanted. 

Chris smiled at him, panting sweetly over his mouth as if Will wasn’t flushed and frowning at him. Then he leaned in. He leaned in _slow_. His hand kept Will still while he traced his lips and then urged them apart, until somehow, suddenly, they were kissing again. Even that was careful, because C was taking his time. C was _firm_ , and Will was thrilled about that, hard and breathless, with sparks under his skin. He let out a small sound, and C pulled away, caught his breath, grinned, and then did it to him all over again. 

Will grasped at Derek’s shirt and whined into C’s mouth and went a little crazy with the realization that he got to touch _both of them_. Where were his hands? Why wasn’t he doing that? He loved them and he was gay and he was in love, why wasn’t he doing that? 

He was vaguely aware that Nursey had stopped and was now watching Chowder kiss him, and he was murmuring something, like _yeah_ , or _Will_ , or _Chris, fuck, I want to_ — and then he was pulling at Will’s zipper, and Will couldn’t breathe. “Will,” that’s what Nurse was saying, now, anyway, while slipping down the length of the bed but thankfully not falling off it. “I can’t kiss him enough, C,” Derek said, _about_ Will even though he was sucking a bruise at Will’s hip while he wriggled Will’s jeans to his knees. “There aren’t enough in the world to show him—” 

The sound of Will’s pants hitting the floor cut off the rest of his words. 

Will shivered in his boxers and his socks, with his shirt rucked up to his neck. Derek and Chris were still dressed. It wasn’t fair. He turned toward Chris and latched his hands onto the hoodie that Chris was still somehow, improbably wearing. He slipped them underneath it, and rocked forward when he found the muscled planes of C’s stomach. 

He was on his back again in a second, with Chris smiling at him innocently—not innocently—while tugging his sweatshirt up and off. 

“Oh fuck,” Will said, shakily, while he was straddled by a half-naked Chris. There was skin, so much not-locker room skin, so he skipped his palms up over C’s chest, and flushed hot at the actual words coming out of Chowder’s soft mouth. 

“I’m so hard already. I can’t wait to tell Caitlin. I’m so glad you guys are finally happy, but I’ve been waiting for this, or hoping, I guess. Wanting. You stare, sometimes,” he added helpfully, when Will must have frowned. Then he leaned down, warm and intent, and placed his hands on either side of Will’s head. His smile changed, still happy, but predatory too. “You guys are pretty. Nursey is, um, always pretty. But I think he’s prettiest with you.” 

Will was aware of Nursey kneeling next to them, but he was mesmerized by C’s expression, and the weight of him on his lap. 

“ _You’re_ pretty,” Will answered, his voice thick, and felt his heart give a little kick. He thought, unsteadily, that there were different ways to be in love, and someone should have warned him. 

C’s grin was pure _and_ filthy. Maybe Nurse agreed, because he leaned in, and then Will was treated to the unfairly beautiful sight of Nursey and Chowder kissing. They were gentle and slow with each other, _soft_ with each other. Nursey put a hand against C’s cheek. Chowder tugged at Nursey’s hair and made him moan. Will shifted up and dug his teeth into his bottom lip and couldn’t do anything but watch when Nurse slipped a hand into Chris’s jeans. Then Chris started to rock his hips in time to the slow jerk of Nurse’s hand, and Will dropped his head back to groan at the friction. 

They had either done this before, or they were just preternaturally good at sex like all gorgeous people must be. That was it. Will wanted to be jealous, really, and maybe a part of him was, because he was used to Nursey’s mouth at _his_ collarbones leaving dark, purpling marks for the team to chirp him about and try to guess who he was seeing, Nursey’s hand on _his_ dick until he arched up for more. But watching them made his chest tight, and Chowder was still moving his hips, right there, against his cock. Will whimpered, just a tiny sound, and clenched his jaw to keep from doing it again. 

He couldn’t help but think that maybe they didn’t need him. Maybe they’d wanted his permission, but here he was, needy, awkward Poindexter, and they were so fucking perfect and sexy. _Experienced_ , that was the word, and all Will had was a desire to please and the heavy thump of his heart when he looked at them. 

He closed his eyes, because knowing it was insecurity didn’t make it any less real. Then Derek said, “Will, oh Will, don’t,” in his sex voice, which did not help. He moved, Will knew it was him, a solid presence next to Will and then leaning over Will’s chest as he encircled Will’s wrists and held them down against the pillow. 

Will opened his eyes and scowled and got a kiss for it. His mouth opened automatically, but the soft sigh was coaxed out of him by each gentle press of Nursey’s lips. They were all bee-stung from his kisses with Chowder. Will’s mouth clung to his despite that. “Will.” Nurse’s eyes were magical and it wasn’t fair. When Will met his stare, they seemed to light up. “Don’t you want to show him?” he asked seriously, and then seemed to get distracted by Will’s mouth and kissed him again. “C,” Nursey said, between one dragging kiss and the next, leaving Will gasping each time he pulled back. “C doesn’t know how yet how much you want him, Will. He doesn’t know what you’re like yet.” Will shivered, because he knew what he was like, but Nursey kept talking, of course he did, with steady pressure at Will’s wrists. “How soft you are.” His breath was damp at Will’s throat. “Giving boy, killing one kiss at time.”

“Only like this,” Will ground out, not quite admitting to _only with you_ , but he didn’t have to. 

“You’re the prettiest together,” Chowder added, popping into view over Nursey’s shoulder. His mouth was wet and his eyes were dark, and he had bruises forming around his neck that Will wanted to trace with his lips. “That’s when I want you the most,” he explained, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he squinted thoughtfully. He was blushing. They were doing these things and talking about them matter-of-factly, and with all of that, Chowder’s cheeks were ruddy. “Maybe we should make him come. That sounds like fun, and it could maybe help with, like, nerves and everything.”

Will was never going to be over hearing Chris say those words. If he hadn’t been flushed and hard already, that would have done it. 

Nurse’s grin was slow and wicked. “How about it, Dex? We make you cream your boxers—” he took a hand from Will’s wrist to swipe a thumb across his lip “—and then Chris gets to see what I see.” 

“I’m not jizzing in my goddamn boxers.” A whisper was no way to respond to something like that, but at least Will got the words out. It just made Nursey stare at him so hotly that Will wriggled beneath Chowder. 

Then Chowder destroyed him by asking, “Should we take them off, then? Oh wow, so many freckles!” he continued, not ten seconds later, after shifting to the side to tug Will’s boxers over his leaking cock and this, this was how Will died. Surrounded by the hot, mostly dressed assholes he loved, with his dick out, and nothing on but his socks and the shirt they’d forgotten about. “I’ve got freckles too, see?” Chris paused to point to a smattering of freckles along his biceps and the side of his ribs, making Will finally understand why Nursey was obsessed with kissing all of his. 

“Derek,” Will whined at him, because if anyone would comprehend his need, it would be Nurse. 

Nurse was surprisingly mean for a romantic. “Just look at him,” he sighed to Chowder, like a complete dork. “He’s so mad right now. He’s _perfect_.” 

“Why’s he mad?” C slid his hands up Will’s thighs, and honestly, honestly, Will had never expected this from him. It didn’t stop him from opening his legs or throwing his head back when Chowder bent down and licked up a drop of Will’s pre-come, which he swallowed. 

Will’s mouth watered, and he glared at Nursey through the haze of need and embarrassment. Nursey pushed the tip of his thumb into Will’s mouth, and made an obscene noise when Will immediately sucked on it. 

“That’s why.” Nursey was shaky now, exhaling roughly before bending down. He kissed Will, open and wet, with his thumb still in his mouth, and then pulled away to nuzzle Will’s cheek. 

“Oh yeah wow,” Chowder agreed, as if some discussion had happened that Will hadn’t heard, and then his _tongue_ was on Will’s _dick_ , and Nursey was slipping his fingers deep into Will’s mouth. 

“He just wants to take care of us.” Derek could have been talking to Chris, but his voice was low and careful, and his lips were right beneath Will’s ear. “Wants us to be happy, don’t you, Will?” 

Will squeezed his eyes closed and then opened them again. Chowder put one firm hand on his hip and shoved down, and it was terrifyingly hot. He whined, embarrassing himself, but fuck, Chris’s mouth was on his cock and Nursey was kissing his neck. The fingers in his mouth weren’t enough, but they were a good, heavy weight on his tongue. 

“Look at him,” Derek sighed, although Will thought almost hysterically that Chowder was a little busy at the moment, wetting Will’s dick with the flat of his tongue and then pushing Will down to the mattress again. Derek was sucking a hickey underneath Will’s ear, but he kept stopping to watch the slide of his fingers in and out of Will’s mouth, and then turning to watch C tease Will’s cock. 

C peeked up through his lashes, then blinked and paused, apparently enjoying the sight of Nursey’s fingers in Will’s mouth, or maybe Will’s hungry frown. After a second, he curled a hand around Will’s cock and sucked the tip into his mouth. He wasn’t teasing anymore. 

“I know, right?” Nursey kissed Will’s ear, and then the tip of his nose while Will panted desperately and tried not to push up and choke Chowder on his dick. But Chowder was humming, and into it, and his palm was slick and hot, and Will had not expected any of this when they’d fallen into his bed. He locked eyes with Nursey, who would not shut up. “He gets like this, focused and starving. Don’t you, babe?” Will was either going to murder Nurse or suck his brains out through his dick when this was over. Both of them, he was going to take both of them, have their cocks in his mouth and give them everything, and it was going to be… going to be… so, so good. 

Will blinked up at Nursey, dazed, really, burning up and shivering at the realization, and the warm, proud smile he got in return had him shifting down against the bed. A long, shuddering breath escaped him. Nursey took his fingers from his mouth and Will didn’t even care. He licked at the trail of spit they left behind, and curled a hand at the back of Nursey’s neck. Chris was still humming, and shock of it was traveling through his skin. This was making C happy, and that almost made Will want to cry. “I… Nurse, I—”

“So loving, aren’t you, Dex?” Nurse purred against his throat. “I’m so glad you kissed me first, that you trust me—trust us—with this.” 

“I—” Will grasped at him, his skin on fire and his body tight with how relentless—but careful—C was about sucking cock. He couldn’t imagine why Caitlin would let him go ever if this was what he was always like, but for the moment, Will was so fucking lucky. 

“Yeah,” Nursey agreed, as if Will had said that out loud, and then lifted his head when Will couldn’t bite back his next gasp. He watched Chris for another moment, and then slid over Will’s chest to cup his jaw with both hands and kiss him hungrily. Will moaned into his mouth and held onto him so hard it would probably bruise. C had him held down and he was intent on driving him crazy. Will couldn’t even beg with Nursey’s mouth over his, Nursey’s hands at his chest, and then his shoulders, and still kissing him, like he _needed_ to be kissing Will when Will finally came. That thought was enough to make Will grasp at his hair, to make his legs shake, and then Chris pulled away and curled a hand around his dick to jack him off. 

His lips were dark and wet, and his frown of determination was _it_. Will watched his cock slip through C’s fist twice and then he was coming, spilling over Chowder’s fingers and onto his flushed stomach, and Chowder’s fierce expression switched to a grin so fast that Will was a little dizzy. 

Nurse dropped down to let Will catch his breath, or maybe just to bite at Will’s shoulder _while_ Will caught his breath. He alternated between nipping at Will’s freckles and kissing them. 

Will realized he still had a death grip on Nursey’s neck and let him go. He dropped his hand to the bed, and groaned a little to let C know he could stop now. Then he closed his eyes, and wondered how pale autumn sunlight had made everything so bright and warm. 

“That was ‘swawesome.” Chris expelled a breath across Will’s thigh. “I haven’t gotten to do that since before my braces, but wow, I just couldn’t _not_ do it after you kissed me. You let me hold you down. Let _us_ hold you down. Are you good?”

Will blinked his eyes open and smiled at him. Nursey and Chris were both staring at him. Chris was a filthy cocksucker and Will had not known that about him, and that felt like a cheat now. So did the fact that they both still had clothes on. “Clothes off,” he ordered, in a thick, slurring voice, and then smiled wider, even though he’d meant to nicely ask them to remove their clothing so he could touch them a lot, and kiss them, and please, please suck their cocks. 

The two of them together gave him a look like sunshine. 

“Oh wow.” C kept saying that. 

Derek seemed to understand it, though. “Right?” He leaned in to give Will another peck on the nose. “You’re so stupid happy after you come, and I love it” 

“Clothes,” Will reminded them, prepared to scowl until Nursey grinned and pulled his shirt over his head. Will was still wearing his shirt, which he’d forgotten, but it didn’t seem important when both Chris and Derek were taking their pants off. He tugged it over his head and then forgot about it. 

Will’s mouth was watering again. “Oh shit.” He was allowed to look. He was allowed to _look_ , and not just at one hockey body but _two_. His gaze skipped back and forth while they hopped off the bed to shimmy out of their jeans. No, wait—Will didn’t just get to look, he got to touch, and find out what kind of sounds Chris made when he was going to come, and learn all over again how much Derek liked it when Will took just a little more of his cock into his throat. Which was something Will was also learning about. Will was learning a lot about himself these past few weeks. 

He realized his eyes were stinging because he hadn’t blinked, and then Nursey was smiling at him, but it was fond, so Will let it go long enough to ask, “Who do I blow first?” 

One of the many things Will had discovered about himself at college was that he really liked a dick in his mouth. He had, after two disappointing and embarrassing encounters with strangers, assumed that it was just Nursey’s dick in his mouth that made him happiest. Today was clearly proving that wrong. 

He needed the heavy thump of his heart, and _then_ a dick in his mouth. He might explain this to Nursey later, if this didn’t kill him. 

When no one answered him right away, he paused and raised his head from his study of the two stiff cocks before him. He kind of expected a chirp about, if nothing else, how greedy he was. But maybe they didn’t see it that way. Because Nursey suddenly clambered back onto the bed, and said “Oh shit,” with exactly zero chill, before giving Will a fierce, clumsy kiss. He swept Will’s hair back and slowed to kiss him again, and then stared at him, sort of wondering and bright-eyed as he angled his head toward Chris. “Hey, C, come here. This is my Will,” he said, ridiculously soft, and only got softer when Chris smiled. “I get to see this all the time.”

C got back on the bed lightning fast, but with a lot more grace than Nursey. He had one hand around his dick, probably aching after a blowjob like that, but he sat on his knees to beam at both of them. Maybe that was why Nurse briefly closed his eyes, and whined, and then opened them again before shifting to sit against the wall. 

Will had the rushed thought of _later_ , the two of them would always have later, but right now C was here, and he was aching, and Will could fix that. He pushed his wobbly legs under him and then lurched forward into his hands and knees with his face in Chowder’s lap. He gulped down a breath, and then slid forward to take C’s cock into his mouth. His moan was eager and dumb, but neither of them chirped him. C tipped his head back and slid a hand over Will’s head, and Nursey was a hot, trembling presence behind him. 

His legs were still shaky, so Will kneeled up a bit and steadied himself on his spread knees, and Nursey made a sound like he was dying. The bed creaked as he moved, and for a second Will thought he had fallen off the bed anyway, but then the mattress dipped and Derek was with them again. Will wasn’t prepared for the warmth of Nursey’s hands at his hips, but it was familiar and good enough for him to sigh as he wet the shaft of C’s dick with his tongue.

C wasn’t pushing him down at all, nice and polite, but his hips were twitching up, and he’d been hard so long that Will’s lips were sticky with pre-come. Will closed his eyes and inhaled carefully before taking in more. He dug his fingers into the blankets and dipped his head until he almost choked, and then he put his hand right there. He kept his grip tight to make up for not being able to take a lot yet, and nearly preened when C said, “Oh. Oh gosh.”

He didn’t look up, although Nursey moved and Chris’s words cut off. Maybe Nursey was kissing him, or maybe he was telling him in a whisper how Will was always like this, how much Will just wanted everyone to _come_ , how the best thing Chris would do would be to give him that. Or it was all of those things, and then Nursey placing kisses to Will’s shoulder blades and along his back, distracting and light, while Chris firmed his grip at the back of Will’s head. 

Will swallowed some of the buildup of spit, knew he was a mess, and red down to his shoulders, but his body felt like it was humming when Chowder pushed, just a little. Will groaned, and Nursey made a similar sound against his back. His hands were slipping down to Will’s dick, and Will thought, vaguely, for the first time while actively sucking someone off, that he still wasn’t full enough, that Derek should be in him too. 

He lost his hold on the bedding, a few seconds of his limbs going weak at that mental picture, and then another burst of bitter, sticky flavor on his tongue made him focus on getting C off. 

“Oh, um.” Chowder was out of breath, which wasn’t good enough when Will wanted jizz in his mouth, now, but he had another hand on Will now, firm at his shoulder. “Is this what you do for Nursey?” Chris wondered, in this high, strained voice. 

Will had to fight to process those words, and then he was pulling off. 

“This is what I do for _you_.” Will met his eyes, his face stinging, and frowned before he dropped back down to swallow around Chris’s cock. Nurse was biting hickeys at his hip, almost possessive, but he laughed a little, his face to Will’s skin, at whatever Chowder’s expression was. 

It must have pissed C off just enough, because he pushed up into Will’s mouth and kept his grip firm at his shoulder, and he made the prettiest sound when his dick was buried in Will’s throat. One second, then two, and then Will could pull away, breathe, swallow, burn all over. He’d taken so much. He felt so fucking good. He hoped Nursey had seen that, that he knew he was next. 

“Was that—?” Chowder started to ask, and then Nursey said, “ _Fuck_ , Will,” and pressed up behind him, _right_ up behind him, heavy dick against his ass, and Will dropped down to pant at Chris’s thigh. Fuck, he was getting hard again. His arms were trembling. Then Nursey put one hand on his hip and used other to start stroking his dick, and Will actually whimpered. 

“C. Chris, please.” Will needed it. He tried to make that clear with a frown, and was so glad that C knew him, that he’d switch from concerned friend to terrifying goalie in less than a second before pulling Will back onto his dick. Will moaned gratefully and inhaled through his nose, and then drifted on the sensation of Chris fucking his mouth, and Derek’s hands all over him. 

The sounds were going to embarrass him later, or give him blue balls for a week. Heavy breathing and wet little gasps, and slap of Nursey jerking him off, like he had to make Will come again when he hadn’t come yet at all. 

“Will—” C bit off, probably in warning, but Nursey answered for him, in a strained sigh. 

“Will won’t care.” He said it proudly, and Will felt like the dirtiest cockslut alive, but also known, and loved. He stilled for the tight grip at the nape of his neck and the streaming rush of Chowder’s words as he came, and swallowed until he couldn’t anymore. Chowder immediately pulled away, stroking himself to milk out a little more, and Will didn’t have to take that too, but Chowder was pretty, so he tipped his face up and felt like he’d aced a test when C beamed as he fed come into Will’s mouth. 

“You’re really good,” C told him, like it was a play-by-play, and Will wanted to snicker against his thigh, but he _felt_ really good. Chowder knew now, how Will felt, what Will wanted to do to him, and for him, and he was smiling. 

Will smiled back and then felt Nursey shudder against him. 

“Sorry.” Derek’s voice was wrecked. Chris looked up, and his smile only got wider. Will didn’t get a chance to ask him why, or to see for himself, because Nursey slid his hands up to Will’s chest, and then pulled him back. For a few moments, Will’s back was to Derek’s chest as they both knelt on the bed, and Derek’s hands were all over him. 

“Sorry,” Nurse said again, half falling backwards against the wall, half reaching for Will to take Will with him. He tugged like he wanted Will to face him, so Will turned around. Nursey’s hair was a mess. His cock was straining up against his stomach. “Sorry, but I need… I want….” His eyes were feverish. “C, that was incredible, but he’s, um, mine. Not as if I own him because that isn’t cool,” he added, looking so embarrassed at himself that Will wanted to kiss him and then chirp him and then kiss him again. “I want to do that—fucking take you both apart—but right now I need him.” He maneuvered Will into his lap, and then slammed their mouths together. 

He didn’t seem to care about anything but kissing Will. Will ran his hands over his shoulders. He felt tired and loose, trembling and hot like he’d just done suicides, but his skin was singing and his heart was loud in his ears. “…See what I did?” Will’s words were running together. “Gonna do that to you. So much. All the time. Both of you. Take care of you. Derek, let me.”

“Killin’ me.” Nursey curled an arm around his back to hold him close. He slipped a hand down between them, sliding their dicks together, and Will whined before dropping his head to Nursey’s shoulder. “I want your cock,” he complained, but breathlessly, with no bite at all. “You asshole, I _want_.”

Nursey nodded and kissed him with parted lips. “I know,” he told Will softly, panting, in agony but gentle too. “I know, but I need to hold you right now, okay? I get it and I love C and I can’t wait for whatever we get up to, but I need… I need this. Please, Will.” 

He was a romantic idiot, but Will was the fool who tipped his head to the side and practically demanded another hickey. It would show for days. He’d clearly lost his mind. None of that mattered with Chowder behind them exclaiming how pretty they were, and Derek breathing hard, and jacking them, and then whispering, “Will,” over and over into the sensitive, bruised skin above Will’s collarbone, as if he didn’t know Will would do anything, give him anything.

Will was floating and his heart was going to burst, so he reached out, gesturing blindly behind him until he could feel the warmth of Chris’s body at his back again, and his breath at his neck. Will turned, and C kissed him, opened-mouthed but sweet. 

“Fuck.” Derek dropped his head to Will’s throat. “Fuck, so hot.” He grasped at Will’s hip and then groaned. “God, I love you, Will.” 

C was laughing, and Will was definitely going to, later, so much laughter to match the sun and warmth and light everywhere. But right now he shifted closer, flushed to have the two of them pressing around him and breathing hard against his skin. He bent his head, and closed his eyes, and it wasn’t difficult at all to imagine Chris behind him, _in_ him, just like this. He wanted that. He wanted a lot of things, and that. But first… but first just Nurse. 

He couldn’t hold still with how much he wanted that, and he wasn’t even sure he’d like it. 

But he thought he would. And after Nursey fucked him for real, he’d do it again, they would do _this_ again, and it would be better. It’d be the best. _They_ were the best. 

In the meantime, Nursey needed, and Will had to fix that, so he whined, “Come on, Derek, please,” until Derek tensed against him, shooting his load onto his hand and Will’s chest. He groaned a little, as if it hurt to finally let go, but allowed Will and then Chowder reach down to keep jacking him. He didn’t tell them to stop, even when it must have sucked, because he was just as bad as Will. 

Will lifted his hand to clean it with his tongue, right in front of Nursey’s face. Nurse glared at him, betrayed, and then licked into his mouth and called Will his giving boy. Will fell onto him and let himself be kissed, all kinds of gross and sloppy, and shivered as Chowder was nice enough to make him come again. 

He left that mess all over Nursey’s dick, because he deserved it. He’d started all of this. Or, well, one of them had. The details were fuzzy. 

They didn’t stay up for very long. Nursey collapsed to the side, taking Will, and therefore Chris, with him. The way they landed, their feet were hanging off the bed. Their skin was touching everywhere. Nobody moved, though. 

Three college athletes ought to have more stamina, but Will supposed he’d done all right, considering. In a few minutes he was going to feel every bruise, and every sticky disgusting drop of jizz all over him. He might even feel the cold again if he waited long enough. 

But Nursey curled around him, and C put an arm over his hip to pull himself closer to Will’s body, so a chill didn’t seem very likely. 

Will eased back against Chris, and then stared at Derek’s relaxed, contented face for a moment before he felt himself smirking. “Really?” he demanded. He couldn’t help it. “Really?”

Nursey opened his eyes, and blinked at him, sort of speechless-looking, and then Will remembered exactly what Derek had said, and leaned forward to hide his face at his neck. It was probably the sex talking, even if Nursey had never said anything like that during sex before. Will let his lips brush his warm skin anyway. “You couldn’t have picked a more romantic time?” he chirped, because it’s not like Nursey knew what Will had been imagining right then. 

“Oh my gosh, don’t fight,” Chowder said, but tiredly, without any conviction. 

“No, I couldn’t have.” He thought Nursey was fucking with him, until he brought a hand up to Will’s jaw to brush his thumb across his cheek. “My Dex, in front of my C. When else would I say it?”

Will froze, then slowly raised his head. 

Nursey looked… nervous. Which was really something, for someone who had just initiated a threesome, and had seemed pretty fucking confident through most of it. Will should have known he was faking it. He should have known anyway, but definitely the second Nursey had hugged the shit out of him instead of letting Will blow him, the big, mushy, emotional nerd. 

Confused anyway, Will twisted around to Chris. Chowder stared back at him, blank for a second, as if he didn’t get why Will was asking him for help. Then he smiled. “Oh. Oh wow. This is so great. How did you guys even get here if you didn’t know this part already? Didn’t you know how he felt when you first kissed him?”

“C, oh my God,” Nurse tried to interrupt him. 

Chowder briefly put his goalie face on. “You didn’t know that Nursey came to me the next day, and was absolutely miserable because you were avoiding him? He almost cried. I got to hold him all night, though, and we talked about how mean you were to do that to him, although I was sure you had a reason, because you love us so much. Uh, that was before you came to me, Dex.”

“What.” Will’s flush was going to be so ugly, so red. 

“…And then you found me after class, and you were panicked and sick, so I took you to my room, and Caitlin kept texting me to kiss you, but I wanted to get why you’d left Nursey first. And then you scowled and said you thought Nursey had slept with you out of pity? Which was really dumb, Dex, but I forgave you because even though you were frowning, I could tell you were hurt.”

“ _Pity_?” Derek put a hand over Will’s ribs. 

“…And Farmer and I could _not_ figure out why you guys didn’t see it. Uh—she knows, in case you guys didn’t get that yet. Watching you guys be friends and then fall in love… I’ve been kind of wound up about it. This was kind of a shock, though, because I wasn’t totally sure, but it was so much better than I imagined—although you guys need to talk more. Anyway, then you two got back together, I could tell because Nursey started chirping you again and then you both started chirping me, and like, you guys glow when you work together and it was _so hard_ not to ask you to be my boyfriends. You’re so _pretty_ when you’re together that I just want to touch you all the time. Well, not all the time. Sometimes I only want Farmer, because she’s amazing. She’s the best. You guys are the best, too. But in a different way. I just want to squeeze you, because you make each other crazy, but then you make each other so good, and I want to see that, and pet it, and then come all over you. Um, and also sometimes fuck you. If that’s okay. Shitty says that’s okay, if all the parties involved are cool with it. In general. I didn’t ask him. He would have wanted deets.” 

Chris took a long, long breath then went settled down to study them both with muted excitement. 

Will stared at Chowder until he remembered to blink. He didn’t really have an answer to any of that, other than the hope that he would never have to talk to Shitty about this. And he’d just come, twice, in, like, half an hour, so he didn’t feel like frowning. He settled for leaning in to give Chris a slow kiss, and then pulling back when Chris grinned in delight. 

“Cool. I can’t wait to tell Caitlin.” He got serious again. “She won’t tell anyone, you know. Unless you guys want her to. She’s the best.”

“I think you might be the best, C.” Will’s heart was never going to quite settle around him. Which was okay, even though Will was in love with someone else. There were different kinds of in love, he guessed. Someday, in the future, that might complicate things, but right now, Will wanted to kiss him again, so he did. 

“What am I, then?” Nursey whined, playfully, or not. His words trickled down the nape of Will’s neck. 

Will turned back around to face him. Nurse’s hand tightened on his side, so Will decided to hide his face again. “I thought I wasn’t very good. When I—that first time. You didn’t say anything. You’re _always_ saying something.”

It was slightly accusatory, but mostly it was warm, and embarrassingly soft. 

“I love you,” Nursey answered, which was seriously cheating. 

Will refused to raise his head from underneath Nursey’s chin. He did move his hand up to splay it over Nursey’s chest. Derek’s heart was racing, which was good, because Will’s was kicking against his ribs. Nursey could probably feel that too. 

Will hesitated, then reached around to get his other hand on Chris. He finally lifted his head, and scowled past his blush. “When we do this again,” he announced, and had to take a second at the stillness and heat from both of them. He swallowed. “When we do this again—maybe not immediately, or the next time—but one of the next times—I want… more.” So he couldn’t quite say it, say that, that he wanted both of them to fuck him, if not at the same time, then in the same _event_. Oh fuck. He had a feeling they both understood, judging from Chowder’s gasp, and the stunned pleasure taking over Nursey’s face. “But,” he added, and then ducked back down under Derek’s chin. He lowered his voice. “But you first. Just you, Nurse. Okay? You first, when I’m ready.” 

“Fuck, Will. Yeah. I—” Nursey was squeezing him and that was just fine. “Yeah, fuck.”

That was the idea, but Will was too warm and comfortable to chirp him about it. 

“Sorry,” Nursey added, after a pause, in this wondering tone. “About… about the first time. It’s just… someone tends to surprise me and steal the words from my head.”

Will licked him—how was that for surprise? Then reflected that this was his life now. Threeways and licking, and absolute, bone-melting contentment. 

So, there was that. 

And the fluttering, flickering light inside him as it sank in that Derek Nurse loved him. Nursey was in love with him, and Chris loved him, and it should not even be possible that one guy would do that, much less two. Sort of. But Will would do anything for him, for them. Anything. 

“You didn’t say it back,” Chowder pointed out, in a sleepy tone, as if he’d been having similar thoughts. “But you do, you totally do, which is part of why I love you guys. It’s, like, inconvenient how much I love you guys, but also the best. I need you to be happy. So be happy.” 

“Gay,” Will sighed, and then snickered when Chowder made a softly outraged sound and Nursey swatted the back of his head. Will huffed at him, and then everyone went quiet again. 

Will thought about Chowder needing them happy, and then Chowder fucking them. He closed his eyes, and then reopened them at the first itch of the drying spunk on his chest. “We really should figure out how we are going to get to the showers to clean up without, um…. I’m not ready for everyone to know about this. If that’s okay. I don’t even know what to call it.” And he didn’t want to hear one ugly word from anyone, not for as long as possible, when he had all this beauty. 

“Logistics later.” Derek clamped a hand down on his hip. “Cuddles first. You always try to skip cuddles.”

“Thinks he’s in charge in bed, I swear to God,” Will grumbled, because he did not skip cuddles, he just assumed cuddles hadn’t been wanted. Then, as he remembered it, he’d cuddled Nurse all night anyway. He curled up against Chowder to cuddle him too, and really, Will had been kind of slow about this, but in his defense, most people probably would be.

He nodded to himself, then licked Derek again. He’d paid attention when Shitty had ranted. He knew who was in charge here.

To prove it, Nursey dropped a soft kiss onto the top of his head. “Poindexter, I just like seeing you all sexed out.” 

Chowder nodded against the back of Will’s neck. “Yup. It’s pretty great.”

“ _You’re_ pretty great,” Will muttered. As a comeback, it was not very good. As a declaration of love, it was terrible. 

Nursey gave the top of his head another kiss. “Are you really not going to say it back, though?” He was a clingy, needy, perfect idiot who wasn’t ever chill, at all. 

Will shut his eyes tight, before reaching back to pull C’s arm closer around him. He put his mouth where Nursey’s shoulder became Nursey’s neck. “Yeah,” he admitted, in a whisper, just for Nursey. “Since then. Since before then.”

“Killin’ me.” Nursey was nuzzling him now. Will was too fucked out to pretend he didn’t love it. 

“’Swawesome,” Chowder commented, before throwing a leg over Will’s. Which was just embarrassing, honestly. 

Will’s heart thumped anyway. So he inhaled the scent of clean sweat and lingering aftershave, and gave Nurse’s neck another kiss, and curled up with his boyfriend—or boyfriends, possibly, he might have to ask Shitty, after all—to enjoy the rest of the afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Forever imagining this all being confessed to Bitty, who despite being like one year older than them, turns into Leslie Knope. "The thing about youth culture is, I don't understand it." (Because of course, a Bitty/Kent/Jack threesome would be so much more straightforward. mmm) 
> 
> Also, Yay Caitlin!


End file.
